Happiness
by krittle09
Summary: Harry and Ginny following their life after the final battle, beginning at Hogwarts. First fanfic. Lots of fluff but will deal with real life situations.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke with a start. His heart raced while he tried to remember where he was. Taking a deep breath, he remembered he was at Hogwarts, in his bed. Harry felt around for his glasses and wand. Both were on his bedside table. He slowly set up in his bed. His muscles were sore and his body felt sticky and dirty. Harry looked around the room trying not to remember the night and days before. The room was empty, but someone had set a clean change of clothes on the foot of his bed. Harry slowly stood up testing out his sore muscles. He grabbed the set up clothes and made his way over to the showers.

Harry turned the shower as hot as he dared before he became scalding. He stood under the water enjoying the way it felt on his sore body. Harry didn't know how long he had been standing there, but he knew it had been some time. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed himself. He had never been happier to be clean. Harry reluctantly turned the water off and got out of the shower. He dried off and checked out all of his new scars and bruises before dressing himself. Harry left his dirty clothes in the shower room, not really caring if he ever got them back.

Harry made his way down the stairs into the common room. He slowed as he saw the Weasley family sitting around the fire place. Georges was being held by Mrs. Weasley and Charlie on the couch. Percy knelt in front of them, speaking softly. Ron and Hermione were holding each other in one of the oversized arm chairs while Bill and Fleur were in the another. Mr. Weasley sat on the other side of his wife holding his only daughter in his lap.

"Ginny," Harry breathed to himself. The Weasleys look up as they heard Harry on the stairs.

"Harry," Ginny called hoarsely. She detached herself from her father and met Harry at the end of the stairs. Harry gathered Ginny into his arms. They held each other tightly as the rest of the world melted away. Harry felt as if the world was disappearing around him. All that mattered was the beautiful redhead in his arms. Harry pulled his face away from Ginny just far enough to kiss her. He kissed her with everything he had. All of the emotions he held back over the last year were poured into one kiss, trying to convey everything he felt for her. Harry broke this kiss when he could no longer breathe and placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter.

"Are you done?" Ron said loudly to the couple. Harry ducked his head and blushed.

"Not quite," Ginny said as she turned around to face her family. Her brothers looked torn between amusement and being upset that their baby sister was kissing a boy.

"When did this happen?" Charlie asked sounding confused.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Ginny Cut him off. "End of quidditch season last year." She replied coolly, conveniently leaving out the events of Dumbledore's funeral and everything after. She wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. He really didn't care what her family thought, he had missed her and he loved her. _He loved her._ Harry had the urge to kiss her again.

"Can we talk?" Harry whispered into her ear, looking out at the people he had grown to know as his family. George was snickering through his tears. "What?" Harry asked him.

"You and Ginny." George laughed out loud. Harry wanted to be angry, but he was happy George was laughing, considering. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"And what about us exactly?" Ginny asked not hiding her temper.

"Ginny, do you remember how you would try to convince us you would marry him one day," George laughed, "and we would laugh at you. Now here you are snogging him in front of your whole family."

"No one said anything about marriage." Mrs. Weasley said, suddenly looking alarmed.

"How about that talk Mr. Potter." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her family. It was a statement, not a question. She tugged Harry's hand as she started towards the portrait hole. Harry expected Ginny's family to stop them, but they just started talking among themselves.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through the halls of Hogwarts. The devastation was extensive. Harry felt his eyes begin to water. His first real home was in ruins. Walls were crumbled and the ceilings were in. Evidence of the battle was around every corner. Ginny led Harry outside to the black lake. They settled in the grass and enjoyed the spring day. After several long moments, Ginny broke the silence.

"Harry, why did you leave me?" She asked not looking at him. She hid her face with her hair so that Harry couldn't look at her face. Harry grabbed her hand from her lap.

"Ginny, I never wanted to leave you. I had to. I had to protect you. I loved you too much to put you in danger." He began.

"You loved me?" She interrupted, looking in his eyes.

"Of course I loved you," Harry paused and took a breath, "I still love you. I just…" But Harry didn't get to finish his thought. Ginny and pressed her lips against his and started kissing him. It started out sweet, but grew hotter. Harry pulled Ginny on top of him as he leaned back holding the kiss. Harry ran his hands up her sides before tangling them into her hair. In the back of his head, Harry knew they needed to stop, but his hormones took over. Suddenly Ginny stopped and giggled.

"What?" Harry asked bemused. Ginny wiggled herself over his hardness as she sat up and straddled him. "Stop," He groaned as he thrust his hips up. Ginny giggled again as she crawled off of him and sat beside him.

"I love you too Harry." She said. Her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. Harry found himself even more in love with her knowing that he was the reason she looked so sexy. He leaned up and kissed her again, keeping it sweet and simple.

Harry sat up the rest of the way and hugged Ginny to his body. "As much as I love snogging with you, I really do think we need to talk about the last year." He said.

"I know." She said. Neither of them said anything for a while, hoping the other would start first.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally said after watching the lake for several minutes.

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"For everything. For leaving you. For putting you in danger, for your brother." Harry's breath hitched. "For Tonks and Lupin. For not finishing this sooner. "

"Oh Harry." Ginny cried pulling his head into her chest. She combed her fingers through his hair. "Oh Harry, none of that was your fault. My brother died laughing and causing mayhem, just as he would have wanted. And Tonks and Lupin died protecting the Wizarding world just as they had always done. They did not die in vain." Ginny's voice was high and cracking by the end of her speech.

"Harry," Ron's voice came from the castle, "Ginny, mum wants you to come to dinner." Harry stood and offered his hand to Ginny. She took it gently and let Harry help her to stand. The couple made their way back to the castle, holding tightly to one another's hand.


	2. The Great Hall

Dinner was a somber affair. When Harry and Ginny arrived at the great hall, there were only two tattered tables set up for dinner. Parts of the benches were missing and debris covered the far ends of the tables. There were a few scattered groups of people silently picking at their food, trying to go through the motions of eating dinner. In the center of the less crowded table were a small group of red heads pushing their food around on their plates.

Mixed into the group of redheads was a dark haired boy and a frizzy haired girl stealing glances at each other. They were trying to communicate wordlessly to each other.

"Say something!" Harry was thinking loudly. He gave Hermione a look hoping she could understand him.

Hermione open her eyes as wide as saucers, "Do something!" she thought.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. The rest of the group snapped their heads up. Harry and Hermione looked caught.

"We were uh..." Harry started awkwardly.

"Worried about you, all of you," Hermione said.

"You're not eating," Harry said, almost in a complaint.

"Harry," Hermione hissed. Ron snorted. He reached across the table and grabbed a fresh piece of chicken. The rest of the clan took this as a sign, and noise erupted like the sound of a crashing wave. Silverware pinged against ceramic plates. Chatter grew and caught on across the hall. The atmosphere of the great hall changed. A heaviness dissipated from the halls. A brightness grew with the laughter.

Ginny shifted herself so that she was sitting closer to Harry. She pressed her thigh against his and blushed into her fork full of potatoes. Harry could feel his self turning red from the explosion of feelings this new touch was bringing him. He failed miserably at trying to hide it. Luckily, the Weasleys were more preoccupied with trying to keep the mood light than interpreting their expressions.

Harry causally moved is hand under the table and rested it on Ginny's thigh. He gave it a little squeeze and smiled to him self when Ginny began to blush. Dinner was winding down and so was the chatter.

"I think we should head home tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said to the group. Everyone was silent. Harry looked at Hermione, who looked back at him with a sad look in her eyes. They were thinking the same thing. Were they being including in the "home"? Did Mrs. Weasley know they didn't have anywhere to go? Or did she not want non family at the house? Mrs. Weasley went on with out notice. "Bill and Fluer will be in Bill's old room of course. Charlie will bunk with Percy. George did you..."

"I'll stay with Ron," George said quietly.

"It'll be tight in there with the three of you," Mrs. Weasley said, "but I'm sure we can fit you a bunk in there next to Harry's. Then Hermione and Ginny. Everyone get packed before bed so we can leave early." The kids knew when they were being dismissed. They stood in turn and said good night to their parents with a hug and a kiss.

Walking back to the dorms, Harry and Ginny fell behind the group. Harry caught Ginny's hand in his.

"Hey," he said, stopping. He pulled Ginny by the hand, bring her close to his chest, "I've really missed you."

"I've really missed you too," she replied. Their lips met while arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Harry slowly walked them backwards until he hit a wall. Harry gripped her waist then slid his hands up her body, stopping half way up her rib cage. Ginny broke the kiss.

"Parents," she said, "brothers."

Harry kissed her again, "mhmm," he replied into her mouth. He squeezed her body again and pulled her closer. Ginny arched her back and pressed her breasts into his chest.

"Stop," she breathed. Harry nibbled her neck playfully. He rested his forehead on hers. "Come on," she said, untangling herself from his arms. She pulled on his hand and started towards Gryffindor tower. It wasn't until the portrait of the fat lady was in sight that they realized they had no clue if they were going to be able to get in.

"Well surely we will be able to if everyone else got in," Ginny said more to her self than to Harry. Harry didn't respond. He slowed as he reached the Fat Lady.

"The Password is Spero," She said gently, opening to the common room.


	3. Heading home

"Do you have anything to pack?" Harry asked Ginny, twirling her red hair in his fingers. Her had was resting in his lap as she laid across the couch in the common room.

"No, we came straight here," she said, turing her face up to look at Harry.

"Us too."

The room was empty. People were getting ready for bed through out the castle. Wind was shaking the glass and making the remaining walls of the castle creak. Thunder boomed and jolted their bones.

"Come here," Ginny said, patting the couch next to her. Harry wiggled him self around and slid down next to ginny. They were nose to nose.

"I love you," he said, kissing her freckles.

"I love you too," she smiled at him.

Harry captured Ginny's lips in his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced to the beat of their hearts. Harry gently thrust his hips towards the beautiful woman in his arms. His hands had tangled themselves into her hair and roughly pulled, exposing her neck to him. Harry began kissing her neck, biting and licking his way back to her mouth. Ginny moaned in his ear. Harry's erection was threatening to burst through his pants.

Ginny started to push her body closer to Harry's, but they started to tilt backwards off the couch. Harry reached into his pocket and took out his wand. He lazily flicked it, and the couch grew londer and wider so they could lay comfortably. But not so much bigger that they weren't pressed up against each other. Harry made a circular motion with his wand and a soft red blanket appeared on top of them.

Ginny pulled the blanket up to her chin and giggled. Under the blanket, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny and kissed her again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea why?"

"I just, with everything going on, I don't want you to think that..." Harry trailed off, he didn't really know what it was that she would think.

"It's hard. I'm sad," She looked away from him. "I just don't know what to do. I miss Fred. And George. Poor George, he'll never be the same. And I can't even imagine how mum feels. And I feel bad because I'm so happy that you're back and you're safe. I feel like I shouldn't be happy at all. I don't know what to do." Ginny's face was now in Harry's chest. "And Remus and Tonks," she sobbed, "and poor little Teddy. He has no parents. Who's gonna take care of him?" Ginny sniffed into Harry's shirt. Harry held her tightly. Tears were falling from his eyes and landing on Ginny's mane of hair. "And Collin. Did you see..." Ginny didn't finish her question. She was too over come with grief. Harry didn't know what to say. He pulled Ginny on top of him so her head was rested on his chest.

"It's gonna be okay baby," he whispered. Harry pulled his glasses off and set them on the floor and quickly wiped his tears. Ginny sniffed and wiped her nose on Harry's shirt. "Thanks babe," he said softly. She couldn't help but to giggle. Her tears were finally slowing. Harry continued to hold her tightly. He knew this wouldn't be the last time this would happen in the coming days and weeks. Harry and Ginny held each other, listening to the rain fall steadily from the sky, lulling them into sleep.

Harry woke to birds twittering outside. Somewhere he heard a laugh, but he couldn't place where it was coming from. Harry tried to move, but he found himself pinned down by something heavy and warm. His eyes opened to a blanket of dark orange hair covering his body.

"Hey... Gin... Ginny, wake up." Harry shook her slightly, trying to rouse her. "Gin baby."

"That's not gonna work."

Harry's neck snapped at the sound of Ginny's father's voice. His muscles tensed, waiting to be hit by his surrogate father.

"Ginevra," his voice boomed. Finally, the redhead moved.

"Whaaatt," she whinned.

"It's time to get up," Her father's voice jerked her to attention. She pushed herself off of Harry, using his chest as leverage. Drool dribbled down her chin and her hair was matted to one side. Harry laughed lightly. He took the corner of the blanket and wipped Ginny's face.

The protrait hole opened and Mrs. Weasley stepped through, house elves trailing behind her, with trays of teas and breakfast pastries.

"Oh Arthur, why did you wake them up, they were sleeping so peacefully." Mrs. Weasley said. The house elves set the trays down and dissapeared into thin air.

"I didn't, they woke up on their own." He said. Grabbing a mug of tea, Mr. Weasley set down on the edge of the couch, leaving Ginny between her father and her boyfriend.

"Why aren't they yelling at us?" Harry asked quietly in Ginny's ear. She shook her head and shrugged.

Several sets of heavy foot steps stormed down the stairs of the boys' domitory. George, Charlie, and Ron joined the group in the living room. Hermione appeared a few moments later rolling her eyes at the boisterious Weasley brothers.

"Hermione, why were you in the boy's dorms? Ginny asked laughingly. Ron and Hermione flushed red.

"Yes Hermione, why were you in the boy's dorms?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Luckily for Hermione, the arrival of Bill, Fluer, and Percy distracted her interigators.

The arrival of the last of the family signaled time to go home. The Weasleys made their way to the outside of the castle. In the after math of the battle, the anti- apearation enchantments were disabled. Arriving at the Burrow's apearation point, Mr. Wealsey ordered the women to stay put, while the men searched the grounds and house for unwanted guests, traps, and damage. After the all clear, Mrs, Weasley began giving orders.

"Ginny, Hermione, pull the sheets off the beds to be washed. George, Ron, Harry, Percy, pick up the yard, degnome the garden, and check on the chickens. Bill, Charlie, check the structure and fix what ever needs fixing. Fluer, come help me in the kitchen." All of her kids groaned. Most of them had been living on their own for years, but still did what ever their mother asked them to do.

In the garden, the boys worked quietly. The silence was becoming awkward and heavy. The boys flicked their wands at stray pieces of trash and quickly cleaned the yard. The chicken hen was cleaned quickly by magic and Percy spread fresh feed for the chickens while the others gathered the eggs into an old metal pail. The final chore of degnoming the garden was being done by hand. Letting out their aggression with every hurl of the gnomes.

"Why didn't you come up to bed last night?" Ron asked Harry mid throw.

"Fell asleep on the couch," Harry said.

"I thought Ginny was on the couch," George said, holding a gnome upside down by its foot.

"Um yes, she was."

_SMACK_

The gnome George was holding hit Harry in the face. Harry stumbled backwards and tripped on a rock, falling onto his back. Ron let out a howl of laughter. Clutching his sides, George tired to wheeze out an apology through his own laughs. Even percy was chortling along with his brothers. As much as Harry tied, he couldn't be mad. He laughed along with the others.


	4. Going to Ginny's Room

A couple of weeks later, the last of the funerals were over. The steady pitter patter of rain was a reminder of the depression that had flooded the house that evening. Bill and Fluer had returned to Shell Cottage a day before, Percy and Charlie were back at work. Ron and Hermione were upstairs, stealing some time away from prying eyes. George had locked himself in his room after Fred's Funeral on Sunday, only coming out for meals. It was now Thursday. Mrs. Weasley was keeping herself busy cleaning and re-cleaning everything in the house. Mr. Weasley sat in his favorite arm chair reading the Daily Prophet.

Harry was staring out the window, caressing the thigh of the love of his life. Ginny had fallen asleep in his lap on the love seat. Her legs were draped across his lap and head rested on his shoulder. Her bright red hair reflecting in the window Harry was staring at. Harry adjusted her legs, pulling them up his lap, making sure she did start to slide off. He stared at the freckles on her face. They had lightened up over the last couple of years, but were still visible, especially when she wasn't wearing any makeup like today. She was the most beautiful this way, Harry thought.

Exhaling deeply through his nose, Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head. She smiled slightly. Harry smirked, wondering if she was really asleep or not. Craning his neck and kissed Ginny on the lips, she kissed him back and Harry smiled. She was feigning sleep. Harry started tickling Ginny's sides. He began gently. She wiggled in his lap trying to make him stop. His fingers tickled harder and faster all over her sides and stomach.

"Stop!" She screamed. She couldn't stop laughing and was trying to wiggle free. Harry held her tightly, continuing his attack on her sides. Ginny started thrashing and screeching. "Stop! Stop! I can't..."

Suddenly Harry felt his body fly across the sitting room. He slammed into the wall separating the kitchen. The heavy, wooden, family clock crashed onto his head and bounced onto the floor face first. White pain shot through his head. An instant migraine spread from the point of impact to the entirety of his skull. The ringing in his ear grew louder and louder, before it suddenly stopped. Reaching for his wand, Harry attempted to open his eyes, preparing for battle. Quickly sweeping his eyes around the room, Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was no longer in his chair and Mrs. Weasley was not in the kitchen. Looking towards the stairs, a purple faced Ron was standing on the bottom step being attacking by a vicious Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying their best to get Ginny off of him. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's wand from her hand while her father held her by the waist, trying to pull her back.

"What happened?" Harry own voice was like nails on a chalk board in his head.

"Harry," Ginny screamed. She threw her self on him, checking his head. He winced from the pain. Mrs. Weasley bustled over to have a look herself. She set him in a chair and waved her wand around his head.

"You have a slight concussion, but it's not too bad. You'll be fine. But you need to stay awake tonight just to be safe," she said. She moved to the cabinet and started moving around bottles of things Harry had not seen before. Ginny stood beside Harry, holding onto his arm.

Harry looked back towards the stairs at Ron. Hermione was standing a few steps above him, screaming at him.

"What happened?" he asked again, looking around the room at his family.

"YOUR friend thought you were attacking me," Ginny said, glaring over her shoulder.

"She was screaming," Ron said loudly, bending slightly at the waist.

"I was laughing!" Ginny screamed at him, letting go of Harry.

"Well I..." Ron began to defend himself.

"You really think I would attack Ginny?" Harry asked calmly. Ron stared at the floor. Harry had been mad at Ron before. They've known each other for seven years, of course they had fought. But this, this was the worst. "You really think I would hurt her. That I would hurt Ginny." Harry tried to shake his head, but winced in pain.

"Go away Ron," Ginny said quietly. She combed her fingers through Harry's thick black hair, refusing to look at anyone.

"Dad I..." Ron said.

"Not now Ron," Mr. Weasely said, "You're too old for this."

Ron stormed up the stairs, leaving the rest of the family in silence.

Mrs. Weasley placed a small bottle of potion in Ginny's hand. "Here, take Harry up to your room."

"But what," Ginny started confused, but then quickly shut her mouth. Helping Harry up for his chair, she wrapped an arm around his waist. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. Harry and Ginny took the stairs very slowly to her room. Ginny detached herself from Harry outside her bedroom. Harry had been in there before, but this is the first time that spending the night in there was a real possibility. "And with mum's permission." Ginny thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Ginny jumped and spun to face him.

"Nothing." Ginny stood on tiptoe to kiss him. She turned back to the door and opened the door. She didn't know why she was so nervous. As Harry walked into the room, Ginny stood in the door way awkwardly.

"Would you be more comfortable if I conjured up a chair?" Harry asked.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine." She smiled at him and shut the door. She stood by her dresser watching Harry.

Harry walked over to the soft bed. It was small and old, but very soft. The comforter was white with spring flowers all over it. Several pillows were thrown across the unmade bed. All of the pillow cases were different colors, but they all smelled of her floral shampoo. Harry laid down on the bed, taking a deep breath of the wonderful scent. Harry reached out to Ginny and pulled her on the bed with him. Snuggling close to his side, she pulled out the bottle her mum had given her. There was a note wrapped around it with instructions to drink when he starts falling asleep.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Ginny thought to herself.


	5. Wondering Hands

_a/n: I am trying to write longer chapters. I get excited after I write a scene and want to post immediately. So I'm giving my self word count goals. Which means it may take longer between posts. Also, this is my first fanfic EVER. _

"You okay?" Ginny asked her resting boyfriend. His thick black hair was sticking all over the plashed, pressed against the pillow. His strong arms were wrapped protectively around her. His breathing was slow and deep, and if it wasn't for the fact that her periodically kissed the top of her head, she would have thought he was asleep.

"Yea, my head just hurts," he said quietly, "are you okay?" He brushed Ginny's long red locks back from her face that was resting on his chest.

"Just worried about you, and still mad at Ron." Ginny was tracing patterns on Harry's arm with her fingers as she spoke.

"Don't be mad at Ron for being protective," Harry said squeezing her tightly.

"But I can still be mad at him for hurting you?"

"Yes... come here."

Ginny scooted up slightly so she was face to face with Harry. His green eyes had a fire behind them. He pulled Ginny on top of him and kissed her furiously. He ran his hands down the back of of thighs and up the small of his back. Ginny moaned into his mouth. Ginny slipped his hands down the back of Ginny's shorts. Touching her bear butt, he squeezed slightly, digging his fingernails into her plump behind. Ginny moaned and giggled.

"Stop," she groaned into his mouth.

She bit his lip before thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Harry's already hardening dick became rock hard. Harry slipped his hands out of her shorts, up her hips and to her rib cage under her shirt. Toying with her bra, Harry waited to see her response before going forward. Pressing her breasts into his chest, Harry took this as a sign to keep going. He was trembling as he fumbled with the clasps on her bra. The bra popped open and the sides slide off her back. Instead of grasping for her breasts, Harry took his hands out of her shirt and wrapped his arms around her.

They had kissed before, but not like this. They had touched each other through their clothes, but never under, especially their most intimate parts. Harry wanted to. He wanted to touch every inch of his beautiful Ginny. But he didn't know if she was ready. After a few moments of kissing with Harry's hands in place on Ginny's hips, she sat up, straddling his waist.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ginny didn't say anything. She took her thin black t shirt by the hem, and pulled it over her head. Discarding it on the floor, she slowly slipped the straps of her green bra off of her freckled shoulders. Harry's mouth opened when her plump, round breasts sprung free. Harry licked his lips and his breath hitched. Ginny took Harry's hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. He squeezed them slightly. They were thick and full and so soft. Ginny leaned down and began kissing Harry again.

"Oh ffuu..." Harry hissed when Ginny nibbled on his neck. Groping her breasts, Harry grindded his hips into Ginny, rubbing his hardened dick against her through his jeans. Ginny ran her hands up Harry's chest under his shirt, clawing her way back down. Harry subconsciously responding by thrusting his hips again. Ginny pulled at the bottom of Harry's shirt, Harry finished taking off his shirt. He pulled Ginny back down to him. He reveled in the feeling of having their bear chests touching. He could never grow tired of this feeling. Harry gently grazed his fingers up Ginny's back. She shivered against the touch.

Ginny ran her hand down Harry's stomach, to the button of his jeans. She dipped her fingers under the edge.

"Ginny," Harry moaned, grasping her wrist. Ginny moved off of Harry and unbuttoned his pants. She gently grasped Harry's dick through his boxers. His dick twitched at the sensation. Harry groaned. He had never been touched like this by another person. She started pumping her fist up and down. Harry's eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep from moaning. He rubbed his hand higher up Ginny's thighs until it was under her shorts, playing with her panties. Harry watched Ginny's face to see any sign of protest. He slowly slipped a finger inside of her slick hole.

"ohh..." she moaned. She slowed her actions on Harry's dick and let him explore her with his fingers.

Harry sat up and laid Ginny down on the center of the bed. He slipped her shorts off, followed by her panties. Ginny blushed at the look on Harry's face. She was beautiful. She was in shape and curvy in all the right places. Freckles were scattered all over her milky white skin. Harry was stunned. He kissed her lips, her neck, her chest. He trailed kisses down her stomach. He kissed her hip bones and down her thighs. Slipping one finger into her slit, he leaned up and kissed her, tangling his tongue in hers. Ginny's breathing became heavy. Harry added a second finger.

"Ohh, that feels so good," Harry's dick twitched at this. Ginny was so sexy. Harry started moving his fingers faster and faster, "Oh, oh, oh," Ginny moaned. Her leg started twitching. "Harry, I can't, Harry," she breathed. She groaned and moaned, and Harry could feel the muscles in Ginny's hole began the pulse. Slowing his fingers, Harry smiled at Ginny and kissed her full on the mouth. "Your turn," Ginny said, flipping Harry so he was now laying on the bed.

She helped Harry wiggle out of his jeans, followed by his boxers. She grasped Harry's member in her hand and he gasped. She began pumping his dick up and down. Harry groaned in pleasure. He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in Ginny's hair. He was enjoying the feeling when all of the sudden he felt something warm and wet on his dick. He moaned loudly. Opening his eyes, Ginny began sucking on his dick. Harry was europhic.

"Oh, oh god, Ginny, I'm going to cum, Ginny," He was trying to pull her off so she didn't get a mouth full of cum, but she kept sucking, moving her head up and down. "Oh Ginny," he thrusted up, and he cam into her mouth. Harry blushed. He had cam quick. Ginny didn't seem to mind. She swallowed his cum and laid down next to him. Harry wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea," she smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I wonder how many people heard us..." she wondered allowed.

"I put a silencing charm on the room earlier."

"You what?" Ginny sounded mad.

"I didn't expect, I just, in case, I didn't mean," Harry stumbled over his words.

Ginny smiled at him, "It's fine, good actually." she giggled. "How's your head"

"Worse, but totally worth it."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" Harry responded, his face in her hair.

"I love you." They hadn't said those words since that day at Hogwarts.

"I love you too beautiful."

"Really?"

"Always."

It was 4 am. A cool breeze fluttered into the bedroom through an open window. Shadows from the curtains danced on the walls, illuminated from the brightness of the stars. Owls were hoo-ing them selves to sleep after a long night of hunting. Even the crickets had gone to sleep. Harry and Ginny sat in the middle of the bed room floor on top of an old frayed pink rug. Harry and Ginny had made it through the night without falling asleep. Ginny had already given Harry the potion around 1 am to keep him awake. (she even took a drink her self to try to stay awake too.) They were sitting in the middle of the floor playing exploding snap. From Ginny's stomach came a loud grumbling noise. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm starving," she laughed.

"Me too."

"Wanna go get something?"

"Let's go,"Harry stood, and helped Ginny stand up. They opened the door quietly and creeped down the stairs.

Trying to miss the creaking step, Ginny took a large step skipping the creaking step and down to the next week. She missed and crashed down the final few steps.

"Ginny!" Harry said in a loud whisper, "are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine," she said using the banister to pull herself up.

"Come here clumsy," Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I can't see anything," Harry said, trying to see across the room to the kitchen.

"I left my wand upstairs," Ginny said.

"Me too... let me try something." Harry waved his hand, saying the spell to light a candle in his head as he had seen Dumbledore do before. To his surprise, the candle lamp in the living room sprang alive. The warm yellow glowed brighter, reflecting off of it's glass holder.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, "Why did you tell me you could do that?" she punched Harry on the arm.

Grabbing his arm, Harry said, "I just found out."

"Then what made you think you could do that?"

"I don't know, I felt like I could."

"You felt like you could?" Ginny led the way to the kitchen.

"Yea I just... thought it and I did it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was impressed, but Harry was not help. "It looks like Ron get into the left overs." Her stomach grumbled again. "I'm just so hungry."

"I really wish electricity worked in wizard homes." Harry said, thinking of all the things he could microwave.


	6. Breakfast

_I know it's been a super long time since I posted anything. But ya know, life. I hope to start writing/ posting regularly again. This is super short and I did all in a couple of hours while watching netflix, so it's not perfect, but something is better than nothing. _

* * *

"I know what we can do," Harry said, taking Ginny by the waist. Her hair glistened in the moonlight shinning through the window above the kitchen sink.

"Hmm?" Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her on those nose.

"We can go into town and get something."

"Go into town? It's four in the morning." Ginny scrunched up her face.

"I'm sure there's a 24 hour diner," Harry said, "We can get an early breakfast."

"But what about my parents?" Ginny asked. She loosened her grip on Harry but didn't let go.

"We'll be back before they're awake. And we'll leave a note just in case."

Ginny looked unsure, but she agreed anyways. "I just need a sweater," She said letting go of Harry starting towards the stairs.

"I got it," He waved his hand again and both of their jackets and wands came zooming silently down the stairs.

Ginny looked at him questioningly. Harry just shrugged as he caught their stuff. He opened a few drawers in the kitchen, searching for a quill and an ink pot. He left a quick note on the back of an old envelope saying where they were going. His stomach growled loudly. Ginny giggled from by the door where she was buttoning her sweater. Harry took the few steps over to her and gathered her into his arms growling playfully. He spun her around and squeeled. He slipped his shoes and quickly and he and Ginny went out the door quietly.

"Walk or apparate?" Harry asked, taking Ginny's hand and walking down the dirt path to the road.

"Apparate, I'm too hungry to walk." Harry pulled ginny as close as possible. He kissed her on the top of her head, breathing in her hair. Twisting his wand, he apparated them into an alley of the main street in town. They peered around the corner before stepping out into the street. At the end of the block, they could see a small dinner lit up with a few patrons inside. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's shoulders and she slipped her arm around his waist. They walked silently down the street enjoying each other's company. Ginny stopped suddenly and turned to look at Harry.

"I love you," she looked into his green eyes. They were sparkling in the stars.

"I love you too," He said. He pulled her in close and kissed her full on the mouth. Her lips were soft. She opened her mouth slightly and deepend the kiss. She pressed herself into his body, enveloping herself into him. As the kiss slowed Harry pulled back and kissed her nose, followed by her forehead. Ginny couldn't help but to smile. "I love you so much." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Ginny kissed him one last time before taking Harry by the hand and starting back down the street. Ginny slowed as they reached the door.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when she stopped a few feet away. He turned to face her and she was looking around at the diner nervously.

"I've never been in a muggle resturaunt before." She said looking at the ground, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry laughed to himself. "It'll be fine. Just don't use your wand." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it before leading her into the diner. It smelled musty and the walls were yellowed from age.

"Sit where ever," a waitress called from a table she was cleaning off across the small diner. She was older and her hair was pinned back messily. Harry and Ginny scooted themselves into a booth by a window. Ginny sat nervously with her hands in her lap. Harry reached his hands across the stained speceled table.

"Relax," he said quietly and Ginny placed her hands in his. The waitress palced two sticky, plastic menues onto the table.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked, pulling out a small note pad and pen.

"Coffee," Harry said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"And water," she said.

"Two coffees, two waters," the waitress repeated. "My name is Melinda, yell if you need anything." She bustled over to kitchen, stopping to check in on her two other tables on the way.

"This is weird," Ginny whispered as she picked up a menu.

"Why?" Harry said in a normal voice.

"I don't know," Ginny giggled.

"You're weird," Harry shook his head. When the coffee came out and they ordered, Ginny began to loosen up. She was laughing and joking all through breakfast. When the bill came, Ginny was suddenly quite again. Her face went white.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, furrowing his brows.

"idonthaveanymoney," Ginny mummbled, looking down at her lap.

"What?" Harry asked again.

"I don't have any money, forget muggle money," she said a little louder.

"So?" Harry asked confused.

"How am I supposed to pay?" She hissed.

"What?"

"Pay, Harry Pay," she said, getting irritated.

"Why would you pay?" Harry looked her. GInny stared back at him. He pulled out his wallet and set a few paper muggle monies on the table. "Let's go." He stood up, then held out his hand to help Ginny out of the booth. She didn't say anything until they were outside.

"Harry you didn't have..."

"You're my girlfriend, I want to." Harry said. He pulled ginny behind the diner and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down to kiss her and apparated home at the same time. They arrived outside of the burrow and quietly slipped inside the back door.

"I hope you two are happy with yourselves." They heard Mrs. Weasely before they saw her, "I wake up and go to check on you, and your gone. Gone! I was worried. I was sick. And you were gone!"

"Mum, we just went to get some food. We left a note." Ginny tried to calm her mother down.

"I saw your note. But you can't just leave like that. You're children."

"We're not children..."

"Yes you are Ginerva, and you will do well to remember that."

Ginny stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door to her bedroom.

"Mum," Harry started, but caught himself, "Mrs. Weasley I mean." Mrs. Weasley suddenly forgot why said was upset. Tears sprung to her eyes and she turned towards the kitchen.

"It's okay, you can call me mum Harry," she said not looking around at him. "Go check on Ginny," she said, pulling pans from under the counter. Harry started towards the stairs without saying anything. "And Harry," she said, "I know you're not children anymore, I just have to remember that sometimes."


	7. Chapter 7

Birds were chirping all around. Swooping in and out of the field. Fluttering from tree to tree. The sun was high in the soft blue sky, beating down on the dry earth. A cool breeze cut through the warm air rustling the tall grass where a couple lay hidden on a small blue blanket.

Harry kissed Ginny fiercly, tangling his tongue in hers. He wanted to become one with her body. She was so sexy. He pushed her back on to the blanket so that he was on top of her. Ginny ran her hands up the back of Harry's shirt and pulled her finger nails down against his skin. Harry moaned into her mouth and roughly thrust himself against Ginny, pressing his full hardness against her. Ginny clawed at Harry and moaned. She bit his lower lip and sucked. Harry growled and ran his hands down her body and into the top of her pink cotton shorts.

"Harry... Stop," Ginny said between kisses, "what if... someone... walks up..."

"They won't," He kissed her longer, grinding himself into her again.

"Harry... Please," she said, pushing his shoulder lightly. Harry rolled over onto his back, his arms and legs spread out, and groaned. His hardness visible through the jeans he was wearing. Ginny sat up and fixed her clothes.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her pale freckled legs.

"Don't be sorry," Harry pulled Ginny down so that her head was on his shoulder and wrapped one arm around her. He kissed the top of her bright red hair.

Ginny draped her arm across his chest and Harry held onto it with his free hand. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Shhh, don't. It's okay." Harry let his face fall into her hair. He breathed deep her scent. She smelled of sweet shampoo and the grass they were laying in. He grazed his fingers down her shoulder and onto her back. Time was slowing down around him. He loved having this beautiful woman in his arms. They laid there a few moments in silence, enjoying the early summer air.

"I really do love you Harry," Ginny said lifting her head from his chest and looking up at him.

"I love you too beautiful," I kissed her gently. Ginny's stomach grumbled. Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "Weasley appetite."

"Let's go," Harry kissed her forehead one last time before standing up. They walked hand in hand, slowly back to the burrow. As they approched the burrow, they could see Ron and Hermione settled against a tree, reading.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked as they passed by.

"We went for a walk," Herminoe was looking at Ron intently over her book. When he didn't say anything she went back to reading. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't that they were mad at him, or he mad at them, but Ron's relationship with each of them had been strangled recently.

"You should talk to him," Ginny said as the back door slammed close behind them.

"About?" Harry asked, pulling his shoes off of his feet and leaving them by the door.

"You two have been so weird around each other recently. It makes me sad."

"I don't know..." Harry said, following Ginny into the kitchen.

"Just do it." Ginny placed a tin of cookies and a glass of milk on the table.

* * *

"Hey Ron, you okay?" Harry asked. He and Ron were tasked with degnoming the garden before dinner. They hadn't said a word in a full 7 minutes, according to Harry's watch. Harry wondered why the gnomes seemed to love this garden so much.

"Yeah," Ron grunted out as he tossed a gnome over the wall. He had dirt caked on his hands and sweat dripping down his face.

"Ginny's been worried about you mate," Harry said. "AAAHHH FUCK!" Harry screamed, "the effing gnome just bit me." Harry dropped the gnome and stuck his finger in his mouth. Ron laughed and threw another gnome over the wall. "Thanks mate," Harry said to him.

"I dunno mate, I just feel like we're stuck. The war is over, Voldemort is dead, we spent a year traveling all over the UK, and what, now we're back at my mom's with bed times and chores." Ron was dangling a gnome by his toe, not paying attention to it.

"Yea," Harry agreed. He hadn't really thought about it. He was happy for the first time in a long time. For the first time with out having to worry about Voldemort anyway. And he was consumed with Ginny.

"I'm just ready to.. I don't know.. move on... do something."

"Yea..." Harry tossed a gnome over the wall.

"Boys, dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen window.

* * *

After dinner, the Weasley's and their adoptive children found themselves in the family room together. George and Ron were playing chess on the coffee table. Hermione was curled up on one of the old, tattered chairs, nose deep in the same book she was reading earlier. Ginny was laughing with her mum on the couch. The two of them have been much closer since the final battle. Though they still argue, like any mother and daughter, they laugh more, and spend more time together. Watching the Weasley's made Harry smile. This was his family. Growing up, he remembered wanting parents and siblings and wanting to do normal family things. And this was it.

Mr. Weasley was sitting in his favorite arm chair, reading the evening paper. Harry sat down next to him.

"How goes it Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley ruffled his paper before folding it up. "Very good Harry, very good."

Harry didn't know how to ask the question he really wanted an answer too. He tried to ease his way into it. "How are things at the ministry?"

Mr. Weasley knew this wasn't the question Harry had come over to ask, but he went along with it. "Good. Kingsley is getting everything into shape rather quickly."

"Is he officially minister now?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, the voting is on Friday, but it's really only for show."

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to know. "What about the death eaters? Have they caught them all?"

"Ahh, now we get to the real questions," Mr. Weasley said. Harry tried not to blush, "No not yet. The auror office is a mess. Many of the aurors were either killed by death eaters or were death eaters," Mr. Weasley paused, "They are recruiting you know," his eye twinkled knowingly at the last statement.

Harry looked at the arm of the chair and picked at a frayed stitch. "Yea, but I didn't finish my last year at Hogwarts. I didn't even go to my last year."

"I think they can find a way around that for the boy who lived... again." Harry rolled his eyes at his surrogate father. The family teasing was passed down from him. Harry glanced over at Ginny. She was still talking to her mother, but he could tell she was eavs dropping on their conversation.

"What would I need to do... to you know... join?" Harry asked looking up at Mr. Weasley.

"I'm not sure on all of it," Mr. Weasley said. He furrowed his brow trying to think, "I know there's try outs before you start training. Then testing after training. I'll set you up a meeting with Kingsley for some time this week or next. I think the next round should be starting soon."

Harry looked over at Ginny. All he could think was please don't be mad.

* * *

That night, after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed, Harry snuck out of the room he was sharing with Ron and crept quietly down the stairs. When he got to the landing of Ginny's room he exhaled and breath he didn't know he was holding. He gently knocked on the door. "Ginny," He whispered, "You awake?" He heard shuffling across the floor then her bedroom door slowly opened.

Ginny stood there in an over sized shirt that she recognized as one of his that was passed down to him from Dudley a grew years ago. Her hair was in a messy bun on her head that was falling out all over the place. Harry smiled to himself. She looked beautiful. "What's wrong?" She asked him quietly.

"I need to talk to you," he told her, "Can Hermione go up to Ron's room?" He asked.

Hermione pulled the door the rest of the way open. She was in a bright orange Chuddley Cannons shirt and small shorts. She didn't say anything, just crept around Harry and quietly went up the stairs. She turned back and winked at Harry before she disappeared completely into darkness.

Harry pushed his way into Ginny's room and sat on the edge of her bed. Ginny sat down next to him and took his hands into hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't be mad." Harry sad. He looked her in the eyes, pleading with his.

Ginny sighed, "I'm not mad Harry," she said, leaning back on to her bed.

"Err what?" He looked at her stretched out on the bed.

"You're joining the aruors. I'm not mad Harry. This is who you are. We may have won the battle, but there are still a lot of fires to be put out." Harry laid back next to her. He twisted his body slighty and kissed her on the way down.

"I love you, you know that." He said.

"Just promise me one thing Harry, you'll come back to me."

"Always."


	8. Chapter 8

The Burrow was drenched in shadows dancing off the moonlight and reflecting onto the mismatched furniture of the Burrow. A breeze whistled through the loose panes of the downstairs windows. The quiet was deafening. A petite redhead slowly pulled her bedroom door open and listening intently. No noise. She gently squeezed her body through the door and waved her wand to silence the old floor from groaning under her steps. She took the exact three steps from her bed room to the one her boyfriend was now residing in.

Harry moved from his best friend Ron's room a few weeks ago to the now unused room of his older brothers' Bill and Charlie. June 15th began try outs for the reformed Aurors' program. Harry and Ron both tried out and passed with flying colors. However, a few days after training started, Ron backed out to help George with the store and to spend more time with Hermione as she searched for her parents. As Harry's training days grew longer, his hours spent asleep were growing shorter. To avoid being woken by Ron's clumsy feet and loud snores, he moved into Bill and Charlie's unused room.

Ginny squinted at her watch in the dark. She watched as the time changed to 12 am. Ginny placed a silencing charm on Harry's door before slowly opening the door. She scuttled across the floor, stopping at the foot of his magically enlarged bed. She gently placed one knee on the bed and crawled the rest of her body onto the bed. She laid down next to Harry, twisting her body to meld into his.

"Harry," She whispered into his ear. He groaned in his sleep. "Harry," She said a little louder. He groaned again and rolled towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her close to his body.

"Mmm, hey beautiful," He nuzzled Ginny's hair and smiled.

"Happy birthday old man," She kissed Harry on the lips.

"Thank you love," He said. His eyes were still closed. Harry opened the blanket he had cocooned around his body and held it out to Ginny. He was shirtless and only had on a pair of plaid boxers. She lifted her legs up and scooted herself into the covers. Once she was settled, Harry wrapped his arms back around her. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too handsome." Ginny kissed Harry again. When Harry kissed her back, she deepened the kiss. Harry moved his hands down Ginny's back and grasped her bum. Ginny twitched and kissed Harry hungrily. Harry squeezed Ginny's bum roughly. Ginny groaned and rolled Harry over so that she was on top of him. She stopped kissing him long enough to remove her night shirt, leaving only in her panties. Harry took one hand off of Ginny and waved it at the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Silencing the room and locking the door." Harry took Ginny by the ribs and pulled her body down on top of his. Ginny leaned forward so that her breasts were in Harry's face. He kissed the top of her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. Ginny gasped as his wet warm tongue swirled around her hardened nipple. Ginny moaned loudly. She felt herself getting wetter. Her panties were soaking. When Harry released her nipple, Ginny reached down to Harry's hardness. It poked out of the opening in his boxers. Grasping it firmly, she pumped her hand up and down, flicking her thumb over the tip.

Holding onto his hardness, Ginny kissed Harry again. Harry flipped Ginny over so that he was on top of her. Without breaking the kiss, he slipped Ginny's panties off of her hips and down her smooth legs. Grasping Ginny's breast with one hand, he grazed the other up her thigh and in between her legs. Gently spreading her legs apart, Harry rubbed her small nub. Ginny began wiggling from pleasure. Her moans got louder as Harry's fingers moved faster. Keeping his thumb on her nub, Harry slipping two fingers into Ginny's wet hole. Ginny bucked her hips up towards Harry. She reached down to Harry's boxers and pulled them down slightly. Harry lifted himself slightly and removed his boxers completely.

Ginny reached up and pulled Harry down on top of her. They had been naked together before. But this was different. They both felt it. Ginny enjoyed the heaviness of Harry on top of her. The feeling of his skin on hers made her want to scream from pleasure. She was so in love and so turned on at the same time. As the kiss slowed, Ginny pulled back slightly.

"I'm ready," She whispered. As the words left her mouth, her body began to tremble with anticipation.

Harry looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded. Harry spread Ginny's legs a little wider with his knees. He waved his hand around Ginny's body. "Protection," he told her. He lined his manhood up with Ginny's hole. "Are you sure?" He asked her again.

"Yes," she said. She reached up to his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry placed his hands on Ginny's hips and slowly entered her. He looked down at Ginny. He face was scrunched up in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just don't move for a second," She breathed. Ginny let her body stretch Harry's manhood. After several long seconds, she was ready. "Slowly," she said. Harry slowly began to rock back and forth. Slowly the pain Ginny felt turned into pleasure. She began moaning as Harry thrust his hips harder and faster.

"Oh Ginny," He moaned loudly as he came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her. Ginny giggled and hugged him against her naked body. "Sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"For what?" she asked quietly.

"Finishing so fast," He didn't lift his head from her shoulder. He was embarrassed.

"It's okay love," she paused, "It felt good." She giggled. Harry nodded in agreement. "Happy birthday."

"I love you," Harry said. He kissed her lips, lingering slightly before rolling off of her.

"I love you too," She said. Harry laid on his side facing Ginny. He pulled her close and snuggled her.

"Stay in here tonight," He said, kissing her hair. Ginny didn't say anything. She kissed his arm that lay over her bare chest and closed her eyes, sighing contently.

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Harry jumped awake and snatched his wand from the bed side table. He was on his feet before he could form a full thought.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked confused, trying to untangle herself from the blankets.

"Harry!" Ron's voice boomed from the other side of the door. "Harry, we can't find Ginny." He sounded panicked, "why is your door locked..." Harry and Ginny looked at each other in panic.

"Uh... she's in here..." Harry said awkwardly. Ginny looked at Harry mortified.

"Harry!" she hissed at him. She pulled the blankets over her chest when the door knob rattled violently. Harry waved his wand at his discarded clothes and they dressed his body. Ginny looked at him amazed, forgetting for a moment that her brother was standing outside of the room that she fell asleep in with her boyfriend.

"Harry you open this fucking door right now!" Ron yelled, beating the door again. Ginny began to frantically search for anything piece of clothing she could wear. She ended up in her night shirt and a pair of Harry's boxers. As soon as she was dressed, Harry stuck his wand in his pocket and calmly opened the door like he was expecting an old friend to stop by.

"Good morning,"

"Harry I swear to..." Ron's rant was cut short. Without touching his wand, Harry had body bound and silenced Ron.

"I don't need your permission to spend the night with MY girlfriend Ron." Harry said. He stepped over his body and made his way to the bathroom. Ginny followed, accidentally on purpose kicked Ron in the process. She padded down the stairs, but slowed as she reached the bottom. She was sure everyone in the house heard Ron yelling, so now they all knew she stayed the night with Harry. She took a deep breath and readied herself to be confronted by the rest of her family.

A pair of hands grabbed Ginny's sides. She jumped and grabbed the wrists. Harry ran his hands around Ginny's stomach and hugged her from behind.

"You okay?" He asked, kissing her head.

"Yea, I just don't want to fight with mum this morning." Ginny sighed and detached herself from Harry. "C'mon"

Harry and Ginny made their way into the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley was already making breakfast.

"Good morning dears," Mrs. Weasley said, "Did you sleep well?" she knew. "Happy Birthday Harry," She gave him a big hug. "I'm making breakfast then when you get home from work, we'll have a nice dinner ready for you."

"Mum," Ginny said nervously, "umm are you..."

"You've been sneaking into Harry's room several times a week since he moved into his own room. If I was upset, I would have made Harry move back in with Ron. Although, if I am correct, you and I will be having a little chat later. Now help me fix breakfast so we can eat and ready for Harry's party while he's at work." She spoke as if the topic was now closed. Harry and Ginny looked at each other baffled. Were they really just given permission to sleep in the same room.

Instead of questioning Mrs. Weasley, Harry began to protest his party. "Mum, I really don't need a party."

"I am throwing you a party whether you like it or not. Now shoo. Get ready for work."

Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged at him. Harry jogged up the stairs for a shower and ready for work. By the time he came back down, breakfast was ready and the Weasley's were eating. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the head of the table reading the Daily Prophet, Ron was red faced, staring down at his plate, and George was smirking between bites of egg.

"Good monring," Harry did his best to sound casual. He took the open seat by Ginny and the spot open for Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning son, happy birthday," Mr. Weasley said from behind his paper. Harry saw him smile before he turned the page and hid his face.

"Happy birthday brother," George said, "have fun with our sister last night?" Harry's face immediately turned red.

"Leave him alone," Mrs. Weasley said, placing an over full plate of food on the table in front of where he was standing. "Eat up."

"Hey Harry did you... OW!" before George could finish, Mrs. Weasley had come around the table and smacked him with a spoon. Harry, Ron, and Ginny snickered at George. "I'm going to work now," George said, rubbing his arm where he was hit.

"Hang on, I'll come too." Ron said. He wrapped a couple of pieces of toast up in a napkin and stuffed it into his robes. "Bye, mum," Ron said, kissing her on the cheek. "Happy birthday mate." He punched Harry in the arm and bounded towards the door.

"Yea, bye mum," George said. He conjured some flowers and stuffed them into her hands before running out the door after Ron. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, but began looking for a vase in the kitchen.

"Well I'm off too then," Mr. Weasley said. He kissed his wife on the cheek and bid her good bye. "Coming Harry?"

"Yup." He kissed Ginny full on the mouth, "I'll see you later love."

"Bye honey." She kissed stood and gave Harry a hug, "Happy birthday."

Harry kissed Ginny one last time. "Bye Mrs. Weasley," he said before following Mr. Weasley out the door and too the ministry.


End file.
